disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-25828160-20170629185132
'Leaving The Disney Crossy Road Wikia' Welcome ladies and gentlemen, members and staff, friends and acquaintances, today, I have made a very hard decision. I will officially be leaving the Disney Crossy Road Wikia. This decision was not made on a thought or an idea, but on multiple factors. ' My name is Lowell Gomez. I was born in France in 2003, which currently makes me 14 years old. At a little age, I was already a very fast-thinker and skipped grades unlike other kids. People said I was "gifted". At the age of 5 years old, I left my country to go live on the small island island of St. Maarten. There, I practiced tennis, and lived the happy life as a child. Toys, games, Disney movies, quick homework, beach, ect....I was then homeshcooled, and was able to work through Grade 4 - Grade 10 very quickly. In my spare time, I practiced acting and theatre with my siblings, as this is what we want to make it our dream job, later in life. ' Today, I made a decision that will change everything. '''Now 14, I graduted from Grade 12 which is equal to the senior high school year, with 4 years ahead from the norm. I will be leaving to Montreal, Canada on August 15 which is only a month and a half away from today, with only my 17 year old unresponsible brother, and 16 year old caring sister. Both of my parents are staying on the island I live on, meaning it will only be the 3 of us on a college campus. You can't imagine how scary and stressful this new step in life is. To be honest with you, I've never liked the norm. In fact, I hate the norm. I don't want to live the normal life, practicing business studies and then going to work into a hotel, factory, or making a small business. Following the crowd is not and will never be my thing. I wasn't able to fully live my childhood, proof is, I'm 14 and now I have to seize adult responsiiblities in August. In August, I will be doing a one-year college with a concentration in acting studies. My goal, meet actors, directors, meet people who can help my succeed, know where I want to go and exactly, what I want to do. At the end of that one year, I will be pursuing acting studies into a University, and in my spare time, am planning to audition in castings all over the country, to become successful. '''I thought I could keep this Community in my spare time but I realized one thing, my childhood years are gone. They ain't coming back. I cannot have any other focus right now than to envision my goals, and adult responsibilities. This Community in a way is the only part keeping me attached to my childhood. That part of me is over, now I have to behave like an adult. Become an adult. You've been an amazing Community, I've met lots of very interesting people here, I don't leave that place because I am mad at anyone. I don't leave that place because I got bored, in fact, I still love this place. It tears my heart apart to write those words, but I hope you understand why I have to do it. My shcedule is going to be full, no time to come here, no time to remember the past, and instead focus on the future. For the next 4-5 years of my life, as I will study in Canada, I will be getting a Canadian Citizenship and will be getting a permanent resident card to live there. Who knows where I will by then ? I want to live the American Dream, I've always wanted it all. I am a determined person, I have passion, I know what I want, and if I don't, I seek for it without giving up. Now, you know a bit about me, and why I have to leave. It's not about you, it's about me. Remembering my priorities. I will be talking privately with each of the admins, to make sure that they can take care of this place. You will be in good hands, I promise. You won't be in my hands, but in theirs. Thank you all for the wonderful time I've had with you. It's been an amazing pleasure to know each one of you. You can do whatever you want...if you want my advice, start with the 10K Comments Celebration, and the Cars Update !! It will be a big hit. I'm sure of it. Good luck guys :) in your respective lives. Remember one thing, you only have one life. And that life is so precious, you'll never want to loose a second of your time. It's never to late to pursue your goals, NEVER. I hope for each one of you here that you won't spend your lives on here. If you have the will, if you have the envy, if you have the passion, if you have the determination, and if you have the road to success in front of you, you will be able to achieve everything. Become who you want. Get everything, your dream job. Your dream life. Make your dreams come true. Thank you so much for your time, '- Your respective admin,' Gogobell. Okay, I am offiically crying. Thank you so much, I will miss you all !